


So Far Away

by MusicalLuna



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Originally Posted on Psychfic, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: I wish you were here, but you are there and "there" doesn't know how lucky it is.





	So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Shules Ficathon '08 entry.
> 
> Prompt: Missing You
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own these guys, sadly.
> 
> I liked writing this one. It's fluffly. XDDD

Shawn sighed as Juliet's phone went to voicemail yet again and he slouched over, forehead resting against the cool desktop as he listened to her pleasantly professional, “ _Hi, you've reached Detective Juliet O'Hara. I'm currently unable to answer the phone, but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as quickly as I can._ ”

 Six hours. Six hours she'd been gone, not even long enough to actually make it across the _country_ and he already missed her enough to start calling her phone just to listen to her voicemail message.

He groaned and flipped the phone shut, tossing it onto the desk. He winced at the sound of it skidding across and knocking several other items off of the desk.

“Shawn, do you mind?” Gus asked crossly. “I'm trying to work over here.”

“Gus,” Shawn whined back at him, throwing himself back in his chair. “This is _weird.”_

An eyebrow rose in his direction, unimpressed.

“I don't miss people, Gus! I've never missed people! Especially not six hours after they were gone! Maybe six _months_ , but not six _hours,_ ” he moaned. He gestured sharply at the phone now lying in a pile of other junk from his desktop. “I'm calling her phone just to listen to her voicemail. That is so messed up! Why are you smiling? Don't smile! This isn't funny, Gus!”

Gus shook his head, getting back to his work, a broad smile fixed on his face.

Shawn glared moodily at him, his lips pursed in a sulky pout. A moment later he was straining to look over the edge of the desk, contemplating whether or not he could get his phone without actually getting out of his chair. It was kind of unsettling realizing that he'd grown attached to Juliet to the point of missing her when they were separated for more than a few hours. It was the sort of thing that tightened his chest and brought the old longing for suicidal speeds and a long road stretching out in front of him. But instead of heading off to who-knows-where, he knew exactly where he'd be headed if he took off now.

He brushed a finger to the picture he had of her on his desk, laughing and her face smeared with ice cream and wondered what she was doing right now. The prospects weren't very interesting until he started imagining _Red-Eye_ -esque scenarios.

Oh, god, he was turning into a worry-wart.

Behind the desk, his phone started to ring. He dove over the top, ignoring Gus' indignant cry as the remaining contents of his desk went flying. He ignored the feeling of something jabbing into his ribs as he flailed for the phone. Finally snatching it up, he flipped it open with a breathless, “Jules?”

“Shawn?” she cried in return. “Is everything okay? Did something happen? I have fourteen missed calls from you!”

Shawn flushed, suddenly realizing what that must have looked like to her when she turned her phone on. “No, no,” he assured her, “Everything's fine.” Crap, that was probably like calling 911 for no good reason. She was _not_ going to be happy.

“Oh, good,” she breathed. “You scared me. What were all the calls for then? Did you get a break in a case?”

Sheepishly, he ducked his head and began picking at the Batman decal on the front of his desk. “No, I just...ah.” His shoulder twitched in a little shrug. “I just wanted to hear your voice. I, um, missed you.”

For a second Juliet was silent and Shawn grimaced, waiting for the bomb to drop. Finally she said, “Well that explains why there weren't any messages,” and her voice was full of warm, affectionate smiles.

The fingers picking at the decal stilled. “You're not mad?”

She laughed. “Why would I be mad, Shawn? That's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I miss you too,” she added softly.

“Does that mean I can catch a flight down there too?” he asked playfully and she snorted.

“I don't miss you that much,” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This story archived at <http://www.psychfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=885>


End file.
